Talk It Out
by Dear Aunt Elladora
Summary: Lilly Evans is the perfect prefect and slightly snobbish at the same time. Haphazard Sirius Black is nearly everything she stands against. A short story about the secret romance founded and how it faltered. Diolauge-only, LE&SB.


"I sincerely hope, for your sake, Black, that you don't know where your hand is."

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Evans. You let **Remus **put his hand on your knee."

"Move it or I won't hesitate to punish you."

"Ooh, I cower in your presense, high and mighty prefect."

"Yes, well, you should."

"I think you're just afraid."

"Get it off, Black, I'm warning you."

"Honestly, Evans, I've seen much more frightening things in my life than your petite frame brandishing a wand. I'd remind you of my familial name to support this fact, though it seems you're already comfortable with it."

-

"I think you are the most frustrating person on the planet!"

"Oh, the feeling is mutual, doll face."

"Could you at least _attempt _to make some sort of effort to get in before curfew?"

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"I don't even know why I ask anymore."

"Well, as much as this conversation is just so enticing, I do have a date."

"Right, well, won't be keeping you from the flavour of the evening."

"They seem to be fairly obsessive over punctuality."

"I am a member of the female species-"

"-stop kidding yourself on that one."

"As I was saying, I believe in punctuality as well, so could you at least _try _to make it in time?"

"No way! I have such a _knack _for scrubbing the Great Hall floors with a toothbrush. It helps me to relate to the house elves I tortured as a child."

"It's no use trying to convince you of anything, it's like talking to.... a wall. Only a wall that fights back. Oh, nevermind."

"Evans."

"Yes?"

"I'll try."

-

"Black!"

"Ah, my best friend coming to pay me a visit."

"Quit the cute stuff, I'm not one of those blond bimbos you date."

"Do not take a stab at the Hufflepuff women, what can I help they're all head over heels infatuated with me?"

"Oh and why should they not be, because you know you're so modest."

"Yes, well, I leave Remus to handle all the virtues."

"I was looking for James."

"Aren't you always?"

"How wistful from a boy so befuddled by commitment."

"I am not befuddled, I simply refuse to commit."

"Amazing, your morals, Black, sometimes defy logic."

"Aw, toots, you know you'll always have that special place in my heart."

"Really?"

"The deep, loathing hatred with a passion, yes, but that's in my heart."

"Oh, thanks."

"No need to get dry."

"Never."

"B-bloody hell!"

"Oh, I liked it to."

"Shut up! This is not funny!"

"So not funny."

"Black, if you insist on treating this as another of your silly _pranks,_"

"I treat everything as if it's a prank, Evans, it's how I get by."

"Even kissing me, your supposed enemy, in the middle of one of our infamous battles?"

"Even kissing you."

"Is that just some sort of _thing _you do? Your train of thought is what, _'kissed every other girl in the year so might as well have it be Evans's turn?'_ "

"No, I didn't really have a train of thought."

"And that's supposed to shock me how?"

"But you just said..."

"Nevermind!"

-

"I thought they'd never leave."

"You know this isn't right."

"What?"

"Us, you and I, doing this."

"It's just snogging, Evans."

"You make me feel so dirty when you say it like that."

"How else am I supposed to say it?"

"Maybe you're not."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I don't know, Black, I never know with you. I don't think I ever will."

"You think we should, well, break it off?"

"I don't think there's another option."

-

"Evans."

"Oh, Black, don't _look at me like that." _

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like... that!"

"Feeling eloquent?"

"Like I'm the last person you want to see."

"What if you are?"

"And like you want to jump me at the same time."

"Don't flatter yourself, Evans."

"Ugh! Nevermind!"

"Evans! Wait!"

"Waiting on you, Black, is something I just don't have the patience for."

-

"No matter what I say, Evans, you need to know I miss you."

"Don't do this."

"You need to know!"

"I'm with James now, Sirius."

"Right, exactly. You're going to be faithful to him and cheat yourself out of what you really want."

"How d'you know I want you?"

"I just know."

"Well, maybe you should get those instincts of yours checked. I can't be the faceuat in your hot-and-cold games anymore."

"And if I told you it wasn't going to be like that anymore?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

-

_"Goodbye, Sirius."_

_"Goodbye, Lilly."_

* * *

**Author's note: **sorry if it was confusing, or just down right bad. I love Lilly/Sirius and have never done all diolauge. Dropping a note would be ab-fab.


End file.
